Desolate Future
by jrhyr570
Summary: Without the Dragon warrior the future of the five and kung fu drastically change, with kung fu being outlawed left without a choice the remaining five begin anew.
1. Chapter 1

_China was a harsh and unforgiving terrine run amuck by thieves and thugs. The empire that ruled China at the time was unable to put an end to the lawlessness due to corruption within the ruling family. Tired by crime that ran rampant a young oogway created a team of five other masters that later became known as The Furious Five. Together they quickly put an end to the villainy giving the animals of China a feeling of safety that they hadn't for a long time. _

_ The honor and tradition of becoming one of the five was passed down generation to generation each sacrificing blood,sweat and even when it it was needed their lives to protect China. The cycle continued until the positions of the five was filled by masters tigress,monkey,viper,mantis,and crane. Little did they know that kung fu would soon be killed by two swift blows the fist being ti lung. The moment ti lung escaped jail he went on a merciless killing the men, women, and children alike; yet again the five came to the rescue. The five where no match for ti lung he very easily managed to overpower them knowing that they would be defeated oogway joined the fight. After the dispute settled ti lung was dead but before he took the life of master monkey, if that hadn't been bad enough oogway later passed not of battle reasons but of old age. Enraged by the casualties caused by ti lung before he was stopped; emperor hui forbid the masters to protect China furthermore instead he would replace them with imperial police. _

_Yet he still wasn't satisfied he called for the heads of the five, shefu pleaded with the emperor for the lives of his students and he agreed but only if he gave up his own life to which shefu agreed. Shefu's execution was public so that the emperor could strike fear into the remaining masters, their lives were sparred and where let to live free the exception being that kung fu was forbidden for them. With that the legend of the five ended along with kung fu so with heavy hearts the masters disbanded trying not to look back their old lives again._

* * *

_ THANKS FOR READING! I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I PROMISE TO TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER, ANYWAY SEE YA LATER BYE._


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

**Hey peoples what's up? Sorry it took me like a month to finish this chapter I've been busy with school. And to anyone at all who reads this story love it or hate it I love you. Anyways here's chaper 2**

* * *

**10 years later **

It was a warm spring afternoon as viper blissfully slithered through the bamboo forest. She had received word was that her old friend crane was living deep within the forest. Ten years had passed since she last saw her friends. Many questions swirled in her head how was he, why hadn't she seen him for so long, and most of all where the others. Viper, even though ecstatic to see crane, had a larger goal to accomplish on her visit. She believed that crane might know about the others whereabouts. Even though many years had passed the snake still believed that she could bring her comrades together again, the reason being that to her they weren't her teammates. But her family.

After what viper felt like days of wondering through the thick bamboo forest, she found the place crane was rumored to be living in. His supposed home was a shabby little shack. To her shack looked quite abandoned, dead bamboo littered the yard, and random planks of old wood stuck out the ground.

_Is this where he live_s. She thought. Starring for a moment she hesitated fearful her friend might not be there after all. Gathering all her courage she slithered closer to the entrance and knocked,Soon after there was a faint noise of footsteps that come from the inside of the house.

"Hello ?" Viper called from the doorway. She attempted to look in but the windows were covered from the inside. Suddenly the door flew open as blurred figure snatched viper up and threw her inside.

"Who are you." Demanded the animal. The snake leaped into the air and wrapped herself around the stranger. Ending the fight as quick as it had started.

"Damn imperial why are you doing this us. I never did anything wrong." He protested, trying to break free of viper's grip.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked. The gears in the animal's mind began to turn. Where had he heard this voice before so kind yet stern it reminded him of...

"Wait... Viper?" He said. Was this crane? She had began to realize that the heat of the moment she had forgotten why she was there and had almost squeezed life of the animal that was possibly crane. The muscles of her scaly body loosened, freeing him from her grip.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now tell me who you are."

"I'm disappointed you don't remember your old friend." He answered sarcastically. A sudden surge of wind filled the shack, removing wooden planks that had been covering the Windows. Darkness was then replaced, by a golden ray of light that flooded the room. Viper and crane both caught glimpse of each other instantaneously. Both catching full view of the beauty that stood before them. Crane threw his arms around the snake tightly embracing her.

"I've missed you." He said on the verge of tears. Memories began to fill his mind as water filled a bucket. Back when the five protected China and when Shifu was still alive.

"Crane can you let go of me?" With lightning fast reflexes he pushed her away. Unbeknownst by crane he had been hugging the snake for about two minutes; he had been far to distracted reminiscing about the past.

"Um... sorry" she brushed off the awkwardness of the situation and began to question him.

"Crane you were here all these years?"she asked.

"Yeah."

"You lived here by yourself?"

"Um kinda. There was a point where mantis lived nearby, I used to visit him a lot till..." The expression on his face darkened, and he became silent.

"What happened?"

"Seven years ago I went to visit him, and imperial guards were there. I confronted them to ask what had happened, but they attacked me. I managed to escape them, as for mantis I never saw him again ."

" I..." She began. But the sadness in his eyes stopped her.

" I just know he's alright, and now that your here I'm sure we can save him right?" He asked. She had heard that the imperial guards were hunting kung fu masters. Even worse rumors where, that masters taken into "custody"were never seen again. Part of viper's heart wanted crane to be right ,but seven years was to long for an animal to be missing. She figured that she had to make him realize that.

"Crane" viper cautiously started." What if he's... you know."

"Dead? I've been wondering the same thing. I spend a great deal of my time thinking about that day and how I let him down. I could've helped him... but I was too weak. Now he's gone. I have to deal my decision. It's just that all this guilt is slowly eating at my very soul and I don't know if I'm even strong enough to handle it anymore."He sighed wiping a tear from his eye.

"I guess we're all that's left." For the first time in ten years she fell truly defeated. All her effort to find her friends had gone to...

"We aren't alone as you think."He said. Peeking her curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Tigress , she's alive."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Please don't forget to review, like, this story( I'm begging for attention). See you ,love,and applesauce


End file.
